


Too Loud

by jessibutt



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Established Relationship, Ficlet, How Do I Tag, Humor, M/M, Morning Sex, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-10-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:41:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27136076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jessibutt/pseuds/jessibutt
Summary: Markus and Simon are horny monsters. Josh is long suffering. North doesn't care.
Relationships: Markus/Simon (Detroit: Become Human)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	Too Loud

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not much of a writer but I figured some of you might appreciate this ✌️

Markus has a firm grip on Simon's leg, just under the knee, to push that leg up against his chest as he drives into him. His front is pressed against Simon's back and he makes sure to nibble and bite at his ear, murmuring praise the way he knows Simon likes.

Simon isn't quiet about how good it feels. He moans with every thrust, loud and wanton and maybe Markus should be concerned about everyone in the house hearing but he honestly can't be bothered to care.

(North and Josh are the only ones awake at this hour, and it's not like their intimacy is a secret, anyway. Simon has certainly made sure of it... albeit unintentionally.)

" _Ah!"_ Simon's back suddenly arches and Markus knows he's found his sweet spot. "H-harder, right there--"

Markus happily complies, groaning as he doubles his efforts.

\------------------------------------

"Ugh, really? Do they have even an ounce of decency?" Josh grimaces at the sound of a muffled cry from down the hall. 

"I mean, they are in their own house." North shakes her head, grinning at his dismay. Remarkably unbothered, she flips the page of a book she'd picked randomly off the shelf. "I'd hurry and get going if I were you, I doubt they're gonna stop any time soon."

_"O-ohh Markus please--!"_

North gestures vaguely in the direction of the bedroom, as if to say _I told you so._ "Hey, I'm proud of him. He's getting the dick he deserves." As if on cue, Simon continues to beg and chant Markus' name.

"Oh my God," Josh hurries to stand, gathering up his own books. "Okay, yes, I'm happy for them but can they at least wait until we _leave?_ "


End file.
